France
France Bonjour, we are the French Republic, also known as France. We are the most neutral country in the world and refuse to participate in war unless we need to. We are home to one of the worlds most successful businesses that produces ships and guns, GMI Systems. While we have a military, as stated before, we refuse to participate in world affairs. Thus, it is solely for home defense, which is why we lag behind in technology most of the time as we have no need for it. Any nation that wants to pass through us can do so. Any nation that wants to use our shipyards or ports, just ask. All we ask in return is to not take our rightful homeland. News *''Singapore has taken control over Eastern France, diplomatic talks are underway.'' *'The French Navy has begun to expand in size to better defend the French coasts.' *''An expansion of our Diplomatic Relations with the nations of the world has been mostly successful so far.'' Characters Marc *'President Emmanuel Macron' *'Amiral de France Charles De Gaulle' *'Général d'Armée Aérienne Edmond Jouhaud' *'Général d'Armée Philippe Leclerc' Kevin *'CEMM Rafale Marcel' Zum *'Vice Amiral d'Escadre Napoleon VII' Established Diplomatic Relations Due to France's pure neutrality, they establish Diplomatic Relations, or NAPs, with other nations to prevent favoritism. * Caribbean Confederacy * India * Israel * Kingdom of Canada * Mexico * Republic of Korea * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * Telosian Empire * United Central Pacific Republic * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * United States of America *Xenda Industries Failed Diplomatic Relations Failed Diplomatic Relations are neither good or bad, but pose a threat to France as these nations have shown lack of interest in Peace. *Grand Imperium of Korhal * Great Japanese Empire * Kekistani Empire Intergovernmental Organization * Eurasian Union War Status *Defcon 5 *Peace Wars Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure IMG_4140.png|DGSE Logo The Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure, also known as the DGSE, is Frances key Intelligence Agency responsible for Internal and External Intel Gathering as well as National Security. They are primarily meant to stop external threats like terrorism from entering the country but can also help find and squash internal terrorism. They also work with nations around the world to help identify common threats to take down. Armée de L'Air FrenchAirForce.png|French Air Force Logo Air Based Weapons *Thermobaric Bombs *Laser Guided Bombs *Conventional Bombs *Bunker Buster Bombs *Satellite Guided Bombs *Anti Tank Missiles *Short Range Missiles *Medium Range Missiles *GIAT-17 30mm Autocannon Strike Craft Bombers Largemodelphoenixbomber1.jpeg|B-95 Phoenix Strategic Bomber Fighters Rafale.png|Super Rafale Stealth Jet Fighter. The Rafale is Frances primary Air Superiority Fighter. It has 2 GIAT-17 30mm Autocannons and 8 hardpoints for Missiles and/or Bombs. With its 2 Jet Engines, it also has a top speed of Mach 2.5. Mirage.png|Super Mirage II Heavy Jet Fighter. Specifically made to carry a large bomb payload and still work as a fighter, the Mirage is a very capable Heavy Fighter with a bomb payload for 20,000 pounds of bombs and a 3 GIAT-17 30mm Autocannons. Even with such a heavy payload, it's 2 Jet Engines let it fly at a top speed of Mach 2.25. Etendard.png|Super Etendard II Jet Interceptor. The purpose of the Etendard is solely to stop incoming penetrations of French Airspace. With a top speed of Mach 3.25, it can get to a incoming target very fast and neutralize it with its 2 GIAT-17 30mm Autocannons. It also has 4 hardpoints for Missiles and/or Bombs. Armée de Terre FrenchArmy.png|French Army Logo Handheld Based Weapons Pistols MAC50.jpg|MAC 50 Pistol Assault Rifles FAMASG2.jpg|FAMAS G2 Assault Rifle Submachine Guns MAT49.jpg|MAT 49 Submachine Gun Sniper Rifles FRF2.jpg|FR F2 Sniper Rifle Vehicles Tanks Leclerc.png|AMX Leclerc XXIAI MBT Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers Infantry Fighting Vehicles Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances Marine Nationale FrenchNavy.png|French Navy Logo Ship Based Weapons *15"/45 Modèle 2016 Naval Gun *M55 SLBM *Exocet V Sea-Skimming Missile *MU95 Torpedo Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title FRS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 70 IMG 2954.png|FRS Charles de Gaulle R1 IMG 2953.png|FRS Richelieu R26 IMG_6711.JPG|Aigle Class Supercarrier IMG 3513.JPG|Provocant Class Supercarrier Battlecarriers * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 5 IMG 1916.png|Dunkerque Class Battlecruiser Battleships * Total: 15 IMG 2783.png|FRS Dunkerque B21 IMG 2773.png|FRS Marseille B26 IMG_6708.JPG|FRS Gloire B36 Cruisers * Total: 20 IMG_6710.JPG|Normandie Class Heavy Cruiser Destroyers * Total: 250 052D.jpeg|Macron Class Destroyer Allen M Sumner.PNG|Allen M. Sumner Class Destroyer Frigates * Total: 0 Helicopter Carriers * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 225 Imageraetay.jpeg|Espadon Class Submarine IMG 5642.JPG|Thon Class Submarine IMG 3706.JPG|Typhon Class Attack Submarine Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies